This invention generally relates to automatic machine tools such as milling machines, machining centers and the like which employ a plurality of pallets capable of being automatically interchanged between a service station and a machining station. At a machining station, a pallet within a machine guard enclosure is positioned so that its respective workpiece is capable of being operated upon the machine, while a pallet lying at the service position, outside the machine guard enclosure, may be serviced for removing a finished workpiece and placing a rough workpiece on the pallet for a subsequent machining operation.
It therefore becomes an important task for the designer to configure special guarding to complement a pair of pallets which may be carried on a rotary deck at a machine tool, with the following parameters in mind: (1) the guard should be of relatively simple design; (2) the guard should permit relatively full access to at least four sides of a pallet and workpiece; and (3) the guard should be operable to substantially fully enclose the machine guard system to prevent overspray of coolant and fly out of chips resulting from the machining operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to accomplish a substantially full access guarding system for servicing the pallets in a pallet shuttle system.
Another object of the present invention, is to provide a simplified guard system for rotary pallet shuttle system capable of substantially enclosing a machining zone.